la desicion
by katiuska14
Summary: freddie estara muy confundido por carly y sam y tendra que tomar una desicion! a quien eligira? se quedara con sam o con carly?
1. Chapter 1

**Hulisshhh este es mi primer fic y se lo dedico a la mondonguera mas beia de este mundazo ( isaa te amooo) bueno esta al principio es un poco creddie pero tranquilos q al final siempre va a seguir siendo seddiee bueno no les quito tiempo espero q les guste! **

Era un día como todos los otros en el estudio de ¡carly 5 minutos después de haber terminado el show cuando sam le pregunta a Carly:

Oye carly… recuerdas a jade? dijo sam como con un tono un poco preguntona y astuta

Me suena pero… nose no me acuerdo, dijo carly un poco confundida

Hay vamos carly sabes de quien estoy hablando o me vas a decir que no? Dijo sam un poco preguntona y sarcástica

No, de verdad no me acuerdo, dijo carly todavía confundida

Ya sabes.. el chico que siempre te esta mirando bonito en las clases y en el pasillo, dijo sam

Ahh! Estas hablando del chico que va conmigo en historia no?.. dijo carly acordándose

Si! Entonces si sabes quien es?, dijo sam preguntándole a carly

Si, si se quien es… pero el no siempre me esta mirando bonito! Dijo carly defendiéndose

Hay claro que si además el es muy lindo! Dijo sam exclamando

Esta bien si lo es jaja, dijo carly un poco avergonzada

Y sabes yo creo que le gustas…. Dijo sam como un poco preguntona y a la vez susurrando

Tu crees? Dijo carly confundida

Si! Es obvió, dijo sam exclamándole a carly

Obviamente también estaba freddie en el estudio y sin querer escucho la conversación y en ese momento no puedo controlarse y salio muy molesto y tirando la puerta de un gran golpe cuando la cerro, luego muy confundido por su reacción decidió llamar a gibby

***LLAMADA***

Gibby? Pregunte

Si, el habla quien es?

Soy yo freddie... Oye... Necesito hablar contigo... nos vemos en licuados locos

OK ya voy

**Fin de la llamada**

***EN LICUADOS LOCOS***

Que paso freddie? Ocurre algo?, pregunto gibby un poco preocupado

Es que te llame por me ocurrió algo muy raro, dijo freddie bastante preocupado

Que? Que paso? Por que estas así? Dijo gibby

Es que hace unos minutos estaba en el estudio con las chicas y luego empezaron a hablar de un tal chico… uhmm JAKE! Dijo freddie muy preocupado

Y que dijeron? Pregunto gibby

Bueno.. estaban hablando de que ese chico estaba enamorado de carly y luego repentinamente no aguante mas y me fui muy molesto; dijo freddie todavía bastante preocupado

Entonces… cual es el punto? Dijo gibby muy confundido

Que creo que sentí celos! Dijo freddie un poco molesto

Y que tiene de malo? Pregunto gibby

Que ahora estoy confundido por que antes, bueno todavía me gusta muchísimo sam que es la princesa de mi corazón, y ahora creo que todavía me gusta carly…; dijo freddie muy confundido

Ahh ya bueno ni como ayudarte... pero entonces hablamos luego por que me tengo que ir por que tengo una cita con los bellos de mis pies, dijo gibby con un tono raro

Okeyy… chao.. que te vaya bien con tus bellos.. Dijo fredie muy confundido

***en casa de fredie***

**Freddie P.O.V.**

Nose por que me fui? talvez lo que sentí si fueron celos… pero no puedo sentir eso digo ósea me gusta mucho sam y como no si siempre es ella la única que me alegra el día obviamente junto con las caraotas y las arbejas que me hace mi mama uhmm **( no han probado las caraotas ni las arbejas? Bueno se los recomiendo y en empanada uhmm delicia!) **pero ella es única es… especial es mi princesa que digo princesa! Mi reina! Y bueno por otro lado también esta carly que me a gustado desde muy chico pero nose creo que estoy muy confundido…

**Buenoo chauus espero que les aya gustado porfa dejen sus comentario mañana escribiré mas! Y claro no se olviden de las caraotas y las arbejasss uhmm y pa' mi goldiss isa tranqui que yo te guardo beshoss **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiss discúlpenme me equivoque en la histo y puse RATED M y era RATED K soy nueva en esto así que gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este nuevo capi bueno entonces a comer mondongo se a dicho! **

Sam P.O.V.

No entiendo por que freddie salio corriendo de esa manera? Talvez el…. Todavía este ena… ena… no no no! Ni pensarlo de ser así lo perdería, perdería….. sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa que me alegra el día y por eso el no puede estar enamorado de carly! Pero bueno yo no mando en su corazón así que es mejor esperar hasta mañana…

***en la escuela***

Estaban sam, carly y freddie en los casilleros cuando de repente se acerca jade:

Hola carly, dijo jade un poco tímido

Ho… hola, dijo carly tartamudeando

Oye me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo esta noche, quieres?

Eh… es que nose… dijo carly insegura mirando a sam

Claro que si quiere es solo timidez!, dijo sam metiéndose en la conversación

Bueno entonces por mi esta bien a las 8:30 en el cine, por ti esta bien?

Ehmm… si claro entonces esta noche en el cine, dijo carly entusiasmada

En ese momento freddie salio corriendo cerrando el casillero de un tirón

Que le pasa? Dijo jade confundido

No lo se talvez… dijo carly insegura

Talvez son celos!, dijo sam molesta

Sam… lo siento…, dijo carly mirando a sam con una mirada triste

Sabes que? no importa ya yo vengo… necesito… tomar aire…

Sam P.O.V.

Ahora si estoy segura de que lo que sintió freddie fue… celos… talvez ya yo no le gusto y… bueno… es difícil aceptarlo pero tengo que ser fuerte aunque de todas maneras no voy a poder olvidar jamás sus ojos marrones que cuando los miro siento que vuelo y su hermosa sonrisa me hace suspirar por que sencillamente yo… lo… amo… pero no lo puedo amar sabiendo que a el todavía le gusta carly así que mejor yo me tendré que olvidar nose como pero lo haré…

Freddie P.O.V.

No entiendo! No entiendo por que reaccione así tal vez yo… si sentí… celos pero ahora lo que mas me preocupa es que pensara sam por que simplemente ella… es como mi única inspiración es simplemente UNICA! Por eso tengo que buscarla y aclarar las cosas con ella…

***en el balcon***

Sam! Dijo freddie al ver a sam llorando en un rincón

Que quieren Alfredo! Dijo sam muy triste y a la vez molesta

Te estuve buscando todo el día…

Bueno ya me encontraste que quieres!

Quiero… pedirte disculpas… dijo freddie muy arrepentido

Disculpas por que? Si todo me queda muy claro!

No es lo que tú piensas…

Ah no? Entonces por que otra cosa te pusiste molesto!

Bueno yo…

Sabes que? Mejor no me digas, además yo no tengo por que estar triste ni molesta y chao! Ya no quiero estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí!

A donde vas? Dijo freddie muy preocupado

Voy… a hablar con un chico con el que estoy saliendo… dijo sam insegura

Ah si? Y como se llama ese chico? Dijo freddie como retando a sam

Sabes que! Yo no te tengo que estar dando explicaciones así que me voy! Dijo sam dejando a freddie con la palabra en la boca

Sam P.O.V.

Como se me pudo ocurrir eso? Ahora si que nose lo que hice talvez me deje llevar por los celos pero ya no me puedo dar marcha atrás aunque todavía estoy muy dolida por freddie aunque después de que fue a buscarme no estoy muy segura de que el todavía ame a carly… pero pudo ser también por lastima!... pero… nose mejor esperare y hablare de esto con carly…

Freddie P.O.V.

No puede ser! Talvez si sea verdad lo del chico… o talvez no pues en ese momento me sentí tan mal además que de ver llorando a sam como no me voy a sentir mal! Aunque por una parte me consuela saber que lloro y fue por mi… por que talvez yo… todavía le gusto a sam… me preocupa saber que esta saliendo con un chico… por de ser así pues… yo lucharía por ella y como no? Si ella es la persona que me hace sonrojar, me hace reír y… bueno ella… ella es única… y por eso no la puedo perder!

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y porfiss dejen sus comentarios y hasta la próxima poes y tranqui que todavía queda mondongoo :* **


End file.
